If Only....
by Crystal Maxwell-Yuy
Summary: Young Monique got teleported into a new world where she is now Monique Kushrenada. Monique works hard to try to find a way back into her own time, but meanwhile falling in love with a son of a gundam pilot. will she ever get home? r/r
1. Portal

If Only...  
by-shinigami-  
disclaimer: me no own gundam wing. me own plot, chocolate ice cream, and a blender ^__^  
AU..swearing.  
  
Chapter 1: Portal  
  
Monique ran down the stairs skipping every other one. She ran into the living room at top speed almost knocking her mother -who was getting ready to go to a party- down. She raced and hopped onto her large comfy bright pink couch. Monique flipped on the TV and tuned into her favorite show, Blundering Heights.  
  
'no jason! dont leave me!' a voice from the tv shrieked.  
  
"yeah Jason, dont leave Mandy!" cried Monique. She clutched a pillow cushion and sighed, wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
"Honey? Is anything the matter?" asked her mother  
  
"Hn? Oh no mommy, just the show, its so sad." replied Monique.  
  
"Well, your father and I have to go to the party at the Wiley's house tonight, are you SURE you're going to be alright?"  
  
"mmhmmm...."  
  
Monique's father bustled down the stairs. "Now, Mona" he said briskly, addressing Monique's mother, " We must get going. Monique, dear, you know how to work the microwave right?"  
  
Monique nodded, eyes still glued to the television screen  
  
"Well then, Mona, we're on our way. Goodbye Monique, we will see you tonight." said Monique's dad.  
  
Monique waved absently. It seemed she was waving to the lamp rather then her parents, but oh well....her aim isn't that good...  
  
The rain pounded steadily down on the roof.  
  
tat..  
  
tat...  
  
tat....  
  
KABOOOM!  
  
Monique jumped about a mile off of the couch. 'geeze louise Nikki, get a-hold of yourself...seventeen years old and STILL afraid of thunderstorms? tsk..tsk...' she continued to scold herself when...  
  
BOOM!  
  
ker-ash!  
  
"whoturnedoutthelights?!!!?"  
  
Monique saw an odd glow from the TV. it was like one of those freaky time portal thingies you see in sci fi movies. Being the curious girl that she was, she went closer. Suddenly she felt a strange force pull her toward the TV....closer...and closer!  
  
"hey! lemmego! aaaaahhhh help me!"  
  
She got pulled in some more. And closer...and closer. now she was so near the tv, it was getting foggy every time she breathed.  
  
"whoooaaaa! whoooaa!" She suddenly lunged into the TV. She felt a lot of pretty colors flashing by. She stared wonderously at the wierd colors and wondered where she was heading when suddenly......  
*~*TBC*~*  
dontcha love cliffhangers? tell me if you want me to continue this k? 


	2. Family

If Only....  
by-shinigami-  
disclaimers and warnings: on the first chapter  
  
Chapter 2: Family  
  
"Wha? where am I?"  
  
Monique awoke to see pitch blackness. She felt around her. She seemed to be sitting on something soft and fuzzy.  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP!" She screamed.  
  
A man with brown hair slicked back walked in the room. He had on a striped pair of pajamas and a matching nightcap. He had wierd shaped eyebrows, like two forks.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Monique.  
  
"Dear girl, its me, papa, have you hit your head or something?" asked the man.  
  
"Who are you?!! you're not my father!!" shrieked Monique.  
  
"Monique Leia Kushrenada, be quiet! You'll wake the whole house!"  
  
"H-howd you know my name is Monique?" asked Monique timidly.  
  
"Well I've known you since your birth dear, and I picked your name too." came the reply.  
  
'Sheesh, this must be a dream or somethin. I should just play along untill I wake up. Yup yup. Just chill.' Monique thought. To Mr. Kushrenada, she said, "OK Daddy, I'll go to sleep now. Goodnight"  
  
"Since when did you start calling me Daddy again? I thought you outgrew that when you were ten!" chuckled Mr. Kushrenada.  
  
"Umm...just wanted to, for old times sake!" said Monique.  
  
A woman with medium length brown hair and short bangs walked in the room. Monique saw she had on a nightgown under her pink robe. She also had pink bunny slippers [a.n. Its not Relena, believe me, its not.]  
  
" Treize? Monique? Whats going on?" asked Une [a.n. HAH! told you it wasn't Relena]  
  
"Nothing dear, go back to bed" said Treize.  
  
'Aha..so this must be "mom"' thought Monique. "Yeah Mommy, go to sleep."  
  
"Monique Leia Kushrenada! You called me "Mommy!" you havent called me that since you were ten!" exclaimed Une, placing her hand on her chest, very taken aback  
  
"Well Mommy, just for old tims sake...you know. I kinda miss calling you 'mommy'." said Monique.  
  
A young girl, about the age of 15 walked in  
  
"Huzza, huzza, wheres the party? why wasn't I invited?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Midii, go back to sleep!" said Une.  
  
"Whatever. 'nightie!" said Midii.  
  
'Hn...sarcastic teen, better stay on her good side' thought Monique, making a mental note to herself.  
  
Just then, a young girl, about the age of nine walked in.  
  
"Mama..I want some water!" she said.  
  
"I'll get her some" said Treize. "C'mon Miss Mariemaia. How will we travel today? Piggy back or Upside-down?"  
  
Mariemaia giggled and said "Upside down Dada!"  
  
'Giggly kid, I want to get to know her better.' thought Monique, wishing her dad gave her the kind of attention that Treize gave Mariemaia. 'Thinking of which....I wonder how my family is now...'  
*~*TBC*~*  
  
ok dis one not cliffhanger, but it gives you somefink to think about ne? r/r 


	3. Awakening

If Only...  
by-shinigami-  
disclaimers and warnings: in the first chapter!!  
  
Chapter 3: Awakening  
  
Monique drifted off to sleep later that nights. She thought about her parents. She walways thought she was "blessed" by having no siblings in her real life...now she was curious.'what is it like having siblings?' she thought. 'Maybe they're not halfs as bad as anyone would say they were...'  
  
Her thoughts drifted off to her apparently new parents. 'Who were they? And what's up with the funky names? Treize Une?' she thought. 'And the kids, Midii and Mariemaia?' She continued to think. 'Maybe their parents were hippies or something...' She drifted off to sleep as she stared at the glow in the dark stars on her ceiling.  
  
Monique awoke the next morning to the sound of an "oldies" station.  
  
//i tried so hard  
and got so far  
but in the end   
it doesnt even ma-aaterrrr  
  
i put my trust in you  
pushed as far as i can go  
for all this~//  
  
She pushed the snooze button and rolled over, promptly falling out of bed in a rumpled mess of hair and blankets.  
  
"Rise and Shine!" said her mother's voice from somewhere.  
  
She looked around stupidly. "Who sed dat?" she pondered. " wherezat from? huh? huh?" She stood up and gazed ou t the window. Since she came at night into this strange house, she never got a chance to look at the world outside the Kushrenada home.   
  
The view was so beautiful to her. She saw a bright blue lake to the east, shimmering in the morning sunlight. A family of ducks were swimming in it quacking cheerfully at one another. She heard little kids too young to go to school, laughing, playing, riding their bikes, and playing hopscotch. She heard birds chirping and a great eagle swooped past her windown flying into the mountains in the west. She sighed. Monique thought it would be a happy and easy day.  
  
She didn't know how wrong she would be.  
*~*TBC*~*  
  
short I know, but I'm setting "the mood" for chapter 4... ^___^ 


	4. Trant Maxwell

If Only...  
by-shinigami-  
Disclaimer and warning in chapter one  
  
katty and emma: i kno u read my notebook version of this chapter [and chapters 5-6- and working on 7...] but im changing it a little...for varyation sake, and also i didnt like wat i wrote in my notebook....  
  
Chapter 4: Trant Maxwell  
  
Monique Kushrenada had a busy morning. First she had a hassle trying to flush the toilet. She just couldn't find the flusher! Then she had a problem trying to work the sink. As it turns out, it wasn't the sink, it was the dog bowl. Afterwards, she stepped out of the bathroom. She found herself in a maze! Eventually she found the stairs and made her way downstairs. Then she found herself stuck because it was like a whole other maze! She kept wandering around until Treize found her.  
  
"Monique dear, whats wrong?" Treize asked.  
  
"Oh good morning Daddy! Nothings wrong!" Monique said, putting a smile on her face. 'when am I gonna wake UP?! she thought furiously to herself  
  
"Oh well, come along then, we're late for breakfast!" Her father said cheerfully. They walked down a maze of little steps and through numerous rooms and finally reached the kitchen.  
  
Monique could smell pancakes sizzling in the frying pan. She said good morning to Une and sat down. Une placed two huge pancakes onto the plate. She slathed on some butter and poured on a huge wallop of syrup. Treize and Une watched her eat with MOST interest.  
  
She took a HUGE bite of her pancake, then nibbling on a little piece with a huge wad in her right cheeck. She gobbled up the rest and said to Une, "More please"  
  
Une got a shocked look on her face. She quickly recovered. "Of course Monique darling!" She gleefully went up and grabbed the stack of pancakes. "Help yourself!"  
  
Monique finished three more huge pancakes and four glasses of orange juice before she announced "I'm full! That was a wonderful breakfast Mommy!"  
  
Just then, Mariemaia and Midii came in. They were still in their pajamas and had bed-hair. They glanced-er squinted- around the room.  
  
Mariemaia's face lightened up. "MOMMY! PANNY-CAKERS!" she padded across the slippery floor and fell down with a thump by her father's boots.  
  
Midii just looked at her parents and mumbled a 'goodmorning' and sat down and began to eat. Monique glanced uneasily at her sister. 'whats her problem?' she wondered.  
  
Midii and Mariemaia ate with small ladylike bites. Monique felt like a savage because she ate with her usual take big bite, save up, gulp orange juice and swallow big lump method.  
  
"Well, today is September first, AC 203." announced Treize. "I have your new schools today." A groan could be audible from all three girls. Treize didn't notice, or pretended not to notice. He continued. " Monique and Midii, both of you are going to Peacecraft-Yuy High School, and Miss Mariemaia, you;re going to Miss Dorothy's School for Little Women."  
  
Mariemaia groaned. "Aww man, Daddy why can't I go to a public school like Midii-san and Nikki-chan? C'mon, its not fair! Its not like im gonna get a boyfriend anytime soon!" she protested. Everyone chuckled at Mariemaia. She pouted.  
  
"Well your mother and I think" Treize said. "That Miss Dorothy's school is perfect for you. 'STEP-mother is more like it' Mariemaia thought.   
  
The clock chimed 8:00.  
  
"Well, time for school!" said Une cheerfully. Treize cleared the plates while Une helped Mariemaia into her new coat. "Have a good day!"  
  
The girls left home and walked three blocks over to the Peacecraft-Yuy High School.  
  
Peacecraft-Yuy High School wasn't like your normal high school. It was huge. It looked more like a college campus than a high school one. Monique read the signs on the buildings. Wing Zero building. Deathscythe building, Sandrock Lab, The Barton Library, Shenlong building...  
  
They went into the administrator's office. They got their schedules and walked out to the campus.  
  
"Whats your first class? Monique asked.  
  
"Home Ec, yours?"  
  
"History of Warfare."  
  
~briiing!~  
  
The girls exchanged goodbyes and left for their rooms.  
  
"History of Warfare....Yuy Building, room 1-5......History of Warfare...Yuy Building room 1-5.." she muttered to herself.  
  
She approached her classroom cautiously. She could hear students inside laughing. She double checked it was her room and just stared at the door, her mind having a debate whether they should go in or not.   
  
"Hey you goin in or what?" asked a voice. She turned around and looked at the tall boy in front of her. He was tall and lanky with a long chestnut braid hanging down his back. He had violet eyes and a carefree smile. He was wearing a black shirt with the words "EVERY BABE'S DREAM GOD." He was also wearing jeans. He smiled at her. "Uh hey, hello?"  
  
"Oh..." Monique blushed. "Sorry! I'll just move..."  
  
"No need!" said the boy. "Hey-yah, my name is Trant Maxwell, whats yours?"  
  
"Monique. Monique Kushrenada."  
*~*TBC*~*  
r/r!! ^___^ 


	5. Friendship

If Only...  
by -shinigami-  
  
Disclaimers and warnings are posted in chapter one!! Again, THIS VERSION IS DIFFRENT FROM MY NOTEBOOK ONE!!  
  
Chapter 5: Friendship  
  
Trant gaped at her. "Kushrenada?" he managed to squawk out, utterly shocked.  
  
Monique nodded in reply. She was thoroughly confused. 'What can the name Kushrenada mean in this universe? Oh well, wonder when I'm gonna wake up...'  
  
They walked into the classroom. Trant held the door open for her. When they entered, the whole class abruptly stopped their chatting. They stared at Monique.  
  
Trant broke the silence by pointing at Monique and saying, "Newbie." The class nodded and went back to their original conversations.  
  
Monique walked down the aisles and came to a seat. "Can I sit here?"  
  
The girl turned around and faced her. "Sureness, why not!" She smiled. "Hey I'm Helen Maxwell, you already know my twin brother Trant..." she said cheerfully. Helen went on and on. "This is Mei Ling Chang." She pointed to the Chinese girl she was talking to. "She has a twin sister named Jasmine in another class."  
  
Mei Ling smiled. "Hello. I can see you would be a worthy friend. You are justified enough to sit with me."  
  
Monique smiled back. "Um, thank you! I'm Monique Kushrenada."  
  
Mei Ling and Helen's smiles vanished. They stared at her in awe. 'Awww man! Not again!! It seems they know something I don't!!'  
  
As if nothing was wrong, Mei Ling and Helen's smiles appeared as immediately as the look of awe had come.   
  
"Anyway" Helen continued, "That person over there with the laptop is Odin Yuy." Odin looked up and smiled. "See, he may give the impression he's cold hearted but he's really very nice." Odin said hello. "Aaaaa-nyway, that there is Quinn Winner and Triton Barton. They're boyfriend and girlfriend." A petite girl with blonde hair and kinda forky eyebrows and a boy with a cowlick and green eyes looked up and waved hello. "Then, there's Nicholas Merquise..." Helen sighed. "He's only the most hottest boy in school..."  
  
"I don't think he's very hot, but he is good looking..." Monique said.   
  
"Whooop whoop, did I hear someone saying someone is hot??!" Trant interrupted. "Of course, of course, I know, I'm the hottest." He pointed to his shirt, which again, read EVERY BABE'S DREAM GOD. Helen laughed.  
  
"Bwahahaha! Trant you're so conceited!" his twin laughed.  
  
"Yeah!" Mei Ling agreed.   
  
"You just wait! When I get older, like about twenty or so, I'll have chicks begging for me!" Trant said haughtily. The girls laughed.  
  
"In your dreams Trant Deathscythe Maxwell!" said Helen between fits of giggles. The twins and Mei Ling laughed. Monique didn't.  
  
She tried to remember the times she and her friends laughed together, which was a really long time ago in her eyes. They were all drifting away from her. She felt tears stinging her eyes. Mei Ling stopped laughing. She noticed Monique's tears. Mei Ling became concerned for her new friend.  
  
"Nikki?" Mei Ling asked. Monique looked up, tears falling down her face. "Oh Nikki, did we say something wrong?"  
  
Monique shook her head. Trant and Helen stopped being so jokey. They wore expressions of concern on their faces.  
  
"Monique? Did I do something?" Trant asked, feeling a little worried, but hey, he's a guy, he can't feel sorry for a GIRL!  
  
Monique shook her head. She could never remember a time when her friends cared this much. She wished her friends were like Trant, Helen and Mei Ling.  
  
Quinn walked up to Monique with Triton in tow. "Hey...what's wrong? I don't like to see people cry; it makes me want to cry to...what's wrong?" Quinn asked.   
  
Triton remained silent, but Monique could tell he was worried too. It was in his eyes.  
  
"N-nothing's wrong, just a little homesick, that's all..."Monique mumbled.  
  
"Here." Someone held a tissue in front of her face. Monique took the tissue and looked up to see who gave her the tissue. It was Odin.  
  
Monique smiled. "Thank you, Odin." she said as she dried her eyes.  
Helen and Mei Ling cooed. "Aww Odin, that was really sweet!" Mei Ling said.  
  
Odin blushed. "When I was new here, I felt the same way."  
  
"But isn't it your mom that runs this place?" asked Nicholas.  
  
"Yeah. But still, I didn't come here until after all you guys. I went to St Gabriel's School first." Odin replied.  
  
"Well...anyway, thanks for all your support, even though I've only been here a few hours. I hope we can all be great friends." Monique said.  
  
Her classmates smiled. "Of course we'll be friends with you!!" said Quinn. She smiled at Monique. "You can never have enough great friends!"  
  
*~*TBC*~*  
Awwies, sweet chapter ne? Oh well, I've loaned Rena to my good friend Hadeer-san, hope you find a good use for her! Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read this, SO REVIEW! Arigatou! *bows, then bounces off to the candy cupboard* 


	6. The Gundam Pilots of A.C. 195

If Only...  
by-shinigami  
disclaimers and warnings posted in chapter 1  
  
thankies to momo-san for beta-ing chapter 5 and this chapter ^__^ Rena is back from Hadeer-san...again, this chappy is totally different from my notebook version.ONCE AGAIN this is a scene setter for chapter 7...  
  
Chapter 6:The Gundam Pilots of A.C. 195  
  
The teacher walked into class. He was a kind of shortish man, with black hair and prussian blue eyes. A girl, about the age of twenty, more or less followed him inside.  
  
"I am Mr. Yuy. You can call me Mr. Yuy or Mr. Y. Yes, Miss Winner, I am Odin's dad, but I am not one who picks favorites, Odin here already knows that. This here, person," he said, pointing to the girl, "Is Sakura Yamaguchi, my Teacher's Assistant for the year A.C.203. I expect you to treat her with the respect of a teacher."  
  
The class nodded in response. 'Mr. Yuy doesn't seem like the person to cross' Monique thought to herself as she settled into her seat.  
  
"Of course, since in my absence, you must have gotten to know Miss Monique..." Mr. Yuy's eyes opened wide. He gulped a little. "Miss Monique Kushrenada." he said, cooly. The class nodded again. "Good." Mr. Yuy continued. He cleared his throat. "OK class, turn to page five hundred and fifty seven in your textbook titled AC-195. We will begin our lesson on the Gundam Pilots."  
  
The class obediently took out their books and flipped to the assigned pages. Monique looked at the page and saw a picture of five young teenagers. A boy with moss greenish-blackish hair and prussian blue eyes, another boy with a chestnut colored braid, a third boy with a cowlick and green eyes, a fourth with blond hair and blue eyes, he looked Arabian somewhat. Then there was a fifth boy with his hair pulled back in a ponytail. He looked a hella lot like Mei Ling. 'curious..' Monique thought. 'That first boy looks like Mr. Yuy only younger...that second one looks a LOT like Trant...and those other two look a LOT LOT LOT like Quinn and Triton.. Hmmmm..are they related?'  
  
Mr. Yuy kind of glared at the class. "What do you know about the Gundam Pilots?" Helen raised her hand. "Helen?"  
  
"My dad is Duo Maxwell." she stated, "Gundam Pilot 02 from the space colony L2. His gundam was Deathscythe and Deathscythe Hell Custom. He is known for his happy-go-lucky personality and his long hair which was kept in a braid."  
  
Mr. Yuy kind of smiled."Good" he said. "Anyone else?" Quinn raised her hand, timidly. "Quinn?"  
  
"If you please sir, I will also speak for Triton." She said. Mr. Yuy nodded. "Well, Triton's father is Trowa Barton, Pilot 03 from L3.Trowa's gundam was Heavyarms Custom. He worked for the circus with his sister, Triton's Aunt Cathy. He is known for his silence and his unusual cowlick. He has green eyes, just like Triton. Now, my father, Quatre Raberba Winner is an Arabian. He had the gundam Sandrock. He is known for his kind heart. I admire my father."  
  
"Excellent. Any more?" Mr. Yuy asked his class. Mei Ling also raised her hand. "Yes, Mei Ling?"  
  
"Um..yes.. My father was Pilot 05 from the Chinese colony of L5. He fought for Justice and his first wife, Meiran, also known as Nataku. WuFei flies Gundam Altron, also nicknamed Nataku or Shenlong. He is still a great warrior for his cause." Mei Ling ended solemnly.  
  
Mr. Yuy looked up from his papers. "Yes. Your father is a good man." He glanced around the room. "Any one else?" Odin raised his hand also. Mr, Yuy smiled. "Speak, Son." he said.  
  
Odin smiled back at his father." As you all know, Mr. Yuy is my dad, Heero Yuy. According to him, his past is unknown and Heero Yuy isn't his real name. He piloted Wing Zero. He got high on the Zero System.." Odin recieved a deathglare from his father."er..sorry Dad...." he cleared his throat. "Anywho..My dad was taken in by Dr. J and trained to become an asassin. He threatened to kill my mom, Relena Peacecraft but he didn't. Instead he fell in love wi-" Mr. Yuy cut off his son.   
  
"Now, now, Odin,DEAR, you don't have to tell them about how your mother and I met..." Mr. Yuy said.  
  
"Ooooh, but romance is so SWEET!" Quinn said in a girly voice. Triton, at her side, nodded. The class agreed with Quinn.  
  
"Yeah Mr. Yuy, tell us how you met Mrs. Yuy!" Mei Ling said.   
  
"Yeah, I'd like to know too." a voice said from the corners. The class turned and faced Sakura Yamaguchi, the teacher's assistant.  
  
Mr. Yuy looked hopelessly at his assistant. He sighed and said...  
*~*TBC*~*  
dontcha love cliffhangers?? now, GO REVIEW!! 


	7. Boy Meets Girl

If Only...  
by -shinigami-  
standard disclaimers apply.. warnings in chapter 1  
  
okok i havent even STARTED chapter 7 in the notebook so this is COMPLETELY from my head hehe.. MAJOR spoiler for the manga series of GW!! [before endless waltz and battlefield of pacifists...] YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!Also, this is AU ofcourse so the Mariemaia Incident, as ShiroKitsune calls it, has not started in this fic and never will start so dont complain to me if nothing makes sense from the origional series.  
  
SAP SAP SAP! SAP SAP SAP! THIS CHAPPIE CONTAINS SAP! do not eat your lunch before reading this. ^__^  
  
THANKIES to my "faithful" *koff koff haha* reviewers.   
  
Chapter 7: Boy Meets Girl.  
  
continuing from our last chapter....*random audience from Audience Land claps and cheers wildly* I know..I know, you love me dontcha?? *bad apples and banana peels are thrown at cryzzles* owwies, anyway, on with the chappie ^__^  
  
/Mr. Yuy looked hopelessly at his assistant and said.../  
  
"Oh Alright, fine fine. I will tell you the story of how my wife and I met." The class cheered. Mr. Yuy glared at them. "SILENCE!" The class quieted down and stared bewitched at their teacher as he started his tale.  
  
"In A.C. 195, when I fell from my gundam, Wing Zero, I got knocked unconcious. A young woman came and woke me up. I told her 'Death to the one that has seen my face and my gundam!' I sheilded my face from her view. She looked a bit taken aback but she still tried to act warmly, despite my rudeness."  
  
The class awwed and the boys, except for Odin whooped and whistled. The girls said "aww how sweet!!" and some replied sarcastically, "Oh yeah, how romantic huh, threatening to kill someone, haha."  
  
Mr. Yuy glared at his class once more. " SILENCE! If you want me to continue this, then shut your trap!" he spat at the class. They once again stared at him all glassy eyed and innocent, as if they were like, 'we weren't talking, what are you talking about Mr. Yuy??'  
  
Mr. Yuy stared to pace back and forth in front of his desk. "Then, Duo Maxwell.." Helen and Trant,, smiled, glowing with pride that their father was mentioned, "That Duo Maxwell almost shot me, thinking that I was gonna kill the young woman." The twin's smile vanished. Their father had never told them THAT story before. They looked at Mr. Yuy in much respect. "Afterwards, I was an exchange student at St Gabriel School. I found out the young woman was named Relena. I still vowed to kill her. But as you know, she is my wife and I cannot now. Not now, not ever. As we saw each other more, as her brother Milliardo, a.k.a. Zechs Merquise, Nicholas Merquise's father and Odin's cousin, was, and still is my sworn rival, I secretly fell in love with her. After the Eve Wars, we got married and had Odin, and his younger sister Rachel-Lynne."  
  
Mei Ling, Quinn and Helen cooed while the boys hooted and shouted "YOU GO MR YUY!!" Odin smiled at his dad. He was so proud of his father. He loved him and his mother both equally. Odin felt a new sense of respect for Heero Yuy than ever before. He turned to Monique, who sat motionless thoroughout the whole story and didn't join in with the girls in their cooing. He became concerned.  
  
"Monique?" he asked. "Is everything alright?" Odin looked concerned.  
  
Monique looked up at Odin. She gave him a small smile. Odin's heart jumped about a mile at the least. "No.." she said."Nothings wrong" Monique was lying and she knew it. Why did she have to hide her feelings so much? Maybe that was why her friends all deserted her. Was she that difficult to live with? She pondered upon her thoughts until Odin's smililng face came up to her view. She smiled back at him.  
  
"So...um...whats up??" Odin asked her.  
  
"Nothing much.."  
  
"How do you like Peacecraft-Yuy High School?"  
  
"I think its really pretty."  
  
"Glad you like it."  
  
"Your welcome" She smiled at him again. She felt her heart jump with happiness when Odin smiled back. 'Baka! Why do you feel like this?? You've only met the boy...' she mused.  
  
Odin felt the same way. 'kso! why do I feel like this?' He glanced at Monique, who was looking down, blushing.  
  
Moniques new friends sensed the romantic tension around Odin and Monique so Mei Ling and Helen went in to save the day. They bounced over in a hyper way and yelled unanimously," ALLO! SUP SUP??! DIDJA LIKE THE STORY?HMM??"  
  
Monique secretly felt glad her friends came. The silence was just about to go on the brink of insanity as Odin and Monique just kept looking at the floor, faces flushed pink as they pondered on their thoughts on each other. As their friends spoke, they finally got the courage to glance up and look at each other.  
  
Monique's heart jumped about a mile and a half as Odin's prussian blue eyes pierced her gaze. Odin felt the same. He felt light headed as Moniques dazzling hazel eyes stared back, all sarry eyed-ish. Helen and Mei Ling, masters of Love and Matchmaking, sensed this and proceeded to leave them alone.  
  
Odin gathered up his courage. "Um..Monique, umm..this might be a bit forward...but um...would you.." the boys scooted closer to hear what Odin would say next. "Would you...would you like...I mean um..if you wanted to.....um...would you like to go out for ice cream with me after school?"  
  
The boys whooped and cheered. Monique blushed heavily, her face turning scarlet with pleasure. "Um...I don't think you're being too forward...yes I'd love to go out for ice cream with you, Odin." The class cheered.   
  
Mr. Yuy looked up from his paper work. "SILENCE!" he shouted. "Get back to work, all of you!" The class cringed at the sound of his booming voice and returned to their assigned seats to start on their five paragraph essay on the Pilots and the cause of the Eve Wars.  
*~*TBC*~*  
me..*points to self*.is a helpless sappy person, as well as a dangerous person, but me felt this sap MUST be done ^__^ I like that pairing, a kushrenada and a yuy...hmmm....ya think it'll work? WELL...REVIEW! *pops her The Mark Tom and Travis Show cd into her boom box and starts singing to "Dammit" by Blink-182. I LOVE TOM DELONGE! review!! ja~~ 


	8. Literature Class Part 1

If Only...  
by -shinigami-  
as always, disclaimers and warnings on the first chapter ^__^  
  
ive never even STARTED this one yet in my notebook so expect surprises, Katty and Emma ^__^ *jumps around to her fave blink-182 songs* references to my core teacher Mrs. Farrington and what crap she makes us do in Language Arts class...heh....  
THANKIES major major thankies to ShiroKitsune, my good great friend for beta-ing[izzat a word??!] this chappie ^__^ muchas gracias to my reviewers. remember, constructive criticism, any ideas for the next chapter plot and praises ALWAYS welcome. If you must flame, please, email them to me and i'll send you a virus ^__^  
  
Chapter 8: Literature Class part 1  
  
tat ...  
  
tat....  
  
tat....  
  
Moniques pencil tapped on the table as she struggled to write her essay. 'WHO the hell are the freakin pilots?! Wait...Mr. Yuy DID say we can use our textbooks right??? RIGHT??!! I'm not sure...I'll ask him heh...' she mused. Monique raised her slightly quivering hand, for Mr. Yuy was a very very scary man when he's kinda mad...  
  
Mr. Yuy looked up. He nodded at Monique. "Speak." he said.  
  
"Can we use our textbooks?"  
  
"I already answered that question."  
  
"I didn't hear you." That was true. Monique was busy dreaming of Odin and what awaited her after school.  
  
"I said yes. Now go back to work, you have half an hour left." Mr. Yuy said in his monotonous voice.  
  
Monique breathed a sigh of relief as she took out her textbook. "Thank you Mr. Yuy." Mr. Yuy just nodded. She flipped to a page and saw a younger version of Mr. Yuy. He looked a lot how Odin looked like now. 'Gosh....they're all such cuties...' she mused as she picked up her pencil once again and started writing, taking glances at her textbook every once in a while as she tried to get enough information to fill up a page and a half.  
  
~briiing~  
  
Mr. Yuy stood up. "Times up. Hand in your essay as you proceed to your next class."   
  
The class replied in unison, "YES MR. YUY!" As they filed out, Odin found himself next to Monique.  
  
"The class goes to each class together, so basically we have the same schedule." He explained. Monique nodded. Inside, she felt so happy. 'YAY! More time with Helen, and Mei Ling, and Trant and Quinn and Triton, and Nicholas....and....*sigh* Odin....' she thought happily as the class walked, laughing to their classes.  
  
The class halted to a stop as they approached room 4-16, English Literature with Mr. Gardener.  
  
Mr. Gardener opened the door for the students. He was a wrinkly old man, but his smile was so kind. He had greenish blue eyes and wore old fashioned clothes from the 21st century.   
  
"Hello kids, sup?" he croaked out. "Ok time to start the lesson. Get out your copy of The Outsiders. Start reading Chapter 7 and keep a reading log of what emotions you feel."  
  
The class hurried to take out their books and some writing utensils and paper. Monique raised her hand. Mr. Gardener pointed at her.   
  
"Um..I'm new here so I don't have a book.." she said a bit uneasily. Mr. Gardener smiled.   
  
"No problem Miss! Just check out a book and start on chapter one. I'm sure you'll catch on quickly with your classmates." Mr. Gardener said.  
  
Monique nodded timidly. She got her book and sat down and sighed. This work would be too overwhelming for her. Helen, Mei Ling, Trant and Odin approached her.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll help." said Helen, smiling. Mei Ling nodded her agreement.  
  
"Yeah huh! What are friends for?" asked Trant, nudging the tongue-tied Odin to speak.  
  
"Huh?" Odin's prussian blue eyes snapped away from Monique's face and flickered upon Trant's face. "What?" He saw the three girls and Trant looking at him. "Oooh, I'll support you all the way Monique, you know I will" He flashed her a sweet smile.  
  
Monique fainted mentally in her mind as Odin gave her a smile. Her smile. Her own special smile from him that he won't give to anyone else. That's for sure. Right then and there, she thought he loved her. 'Kso! I've only met him a few hours ago, how can I feel like this??!' she thought as the color came up to her cheeks, now a brilliant shade of rose. Odin's face was the same color.  
  
"Miss and Mr. Maxwell, Miss Chang, Mr. Yuy, how may I assist you??" Mr. Gardener's croaky voice hoovered over them. The girls and the two boys turned around and faced him.  
  
"N-n-nothing, sir, Mr. Gardener, sir!" They replied in unison. Helen, Mei Ling, Trant and Odin meekly retreated to their seats as they resumed their work. The four kept on glancing at Monique, worried she wouldn't catch up.  
  
'Gosh, these friends are sooo good to me and I haven't known them for more than four hours...'Monique mused as she read through her book. 'I wish my friends back in my own time would care like that...I wish...I wish I lived here, but I don't technically belong in this universe. And what's with those people freaking out when i say Kushrenada?...'  
*~*TBC*~*  
heh. nothing more to say here. R/R. 


End file.
